Legend Of The Namikaze: Uzumaki Karura
by Darthcow Vivian
Summary: Daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, but she chooses not to become ninja. Instead, she becomes a scribe of the Monks. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer... Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto**. **I wish it belonged to me though.**

_Italics- thoughts,  
_Normal- speech

**Warning for mild language**

* * *

The damn sun is way too hot.

_No shit Sherlock. _Egypt of course is hot during the day. I mean with no trees in the Goddamn desert, there's nothing to give you shade from the fucking sun. And of course it's in the middle of the fucking desert, no civilization in sight. And why the hell am I out here anyways?

Oh. Yeah.

Why am I even writing this down? Oh yeah...

Because I want my tale to be read to my children. And because Takeo told me to.

Oh my sweet darlings Temari and Kankuro, how I wish I could be with you right now. And I really have to be pregnant? Honestly it isn't so bad, but being in the desert during this? Oh how I wish Gaara would hurry it up.

But back to the task at hand. I wish I knew how to start, and maybe this wouldn't be so difficult. Perhaps at the beginning? Yes, that would be an acceptable place.

Your loving mother,

Sabaku no Karura

* * *

**Finally, we got around to it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal Speech."

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

I believe I was four when I decided to become a Scribe for the Monks. Of course you wouldn't know about the Scribes, today they aren't talked about much, and I fear that in the next decade or so, knowledge of the Scribes will be gone. No written record, Scribes only talked about by the monks, and grandparents. But no matter, I will explain what the Scribes are.

The Scribes, what a powerful group we are. You see the Scribes are a group whose job is to protect the Spirit World, and Underworld from mixing with each other, and with the mortal world. That is why they are rarely talked about. But, do not mix the Scribes up with scribes. The other group only writes down the history of the world. The Scribes are a part of the Tribes, who are composed of Monks. And, if you are lucky enough to be chosen by the Scribes, you are given a special name composed of an old language from long before the time of Ninja. My name was Nezan Jedan, meaning Gentle One. The names were picked using something that describes you from their prospective. I may have been gentle, but I also had a fiery side.

But I guess I should tell you about it, as it was my first clear memory.

~~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~_

_A tiny sandy-haired girl sat cross legged in a library late at night. The wind was howling, and rain was beating at the windows trying to get in. She was flipping through a book, a very old and dusty book, titled Ancient Legends. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she stopped in the middle of the book. Frowning to herself, she squinted at the title of the chapter. Successfully reading it all the way, she continued down.  
_

_**The**** Scribes**  
_

_The Scribes are a group of people, whose purpose is to keep and protect the Spirit World and the Underworld, and also from mixing. The Scribes speak Serbian, a language of the Olden. Refer to Chapter 13 about the Olden. The Scribes are a part of the Tribes, which are composed of monks. Outsiders rarely know about the Scribes, because privacy is a virtue among them.  
_

_A Scribe receives a name, a special one, for when you become a True Scribe. You also receive a name when you reach your 15th birthday, the Coming of Age. This name is a part of a True Scribe, because it is the name that they will be called by the rest of the Scribes.  
_

_Being chosen to become a Scribe is a very hard thing, because you have to speak the spell, and go through three tasks to see if you are worthy of the honor of becoming a Scribe.  
_

_To begin the process of being chosen is to chant this spell with seven sacrifices from you. The spell is:  
_

_Pozivam književnika starog jer ja želim da im se pridruže . O odgovorite moj poziv , mudar i Pozdravite jedan ! Nudim književnici od velikog značaja žrtvovanja rudniku. Odgovorite moj poziv , ja ću vam poslužiti ! Odgovorite mi, književnika Sjajno!_

_You will-  
_

_The girl's lantern suddenly blew out. Cursing words to herself that would get her in trouble with her mother, she ripped out the page, and shoved the book back onto the shelves. Unfolding her legs, she stood up and picked up the lantern. She ran through the shelves until coming up to a window. Popping it out, she slid through it, and instantly she was pelted with rain and wind. Sliding the window back in place, she pulled up her hood and started running through the streets of Konoha.  
_

_She stopped running as she pulled open the sliding door that led to her apartment. Pulling her hood down, she shook off the rain in the heat of the room. She wiped her shoes off on the rugs before she stepped onto the tiled floors. Sluggishly moving towards the stairs, she took them one by one, until she reached the top floor. Counting the door numbers, she came to a stop before 299. Raising her hand she knocked on the door. Immediately there were sounds of footsteps, and the door opened to reveal a young woman with long red hair, and who looked not very happy with her.  
_

_The woman put her hands on her hips and stared at the child. "And where you Kararu?" The now named girl shrugged her little shoulders.  
_

_"Out, Kaa-san." Karura replied. Frowning, her mother stood aside and the child walked in. Taking off her shoes, she made for her bedroom. Hearing the front door close, she turned around and stared up at her father.  
_

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
_

Well, finding that page was what made me interested in the Scribes, and even though that section is incomplete, I will explain more about my decision.

* * *

**BONSAIIIIIII! YO! It's us again! This time with a new chapter! Woohooo! So sorry about the wait, it was kinda hard to get this written, because I had some major block going on. So we're back, hopefully with a new chapter soon.  
**


End file.
